Science Mage Ranma
by ZarachianBlade
Summary: Ever wonder just what a Ranma that wasn't just great at martial arts but science and magic as well. What if he liked to teach as well.


Standard Disclaimer: I own none of these series or their intellectual rights those belong to their respective creators. I'm just asking you to play around with them.

Ranma ½, Stargate, Sailor Moon, Harry Potter crossover challenge:

Background Info: When Kagato betrayed Washu he was working on making a second Ryoko, that would be formed from a genetically altered Massu made to, when activated, ultimately resemble Ryoko. While also capable of creating a base neutral form of any energy it has ever come into contact with, whether it be kinetic/physical, magical, spiritual, or any number of energy types.

But at the time of his betrayal it was unfinished, nothing more than the preprogrammed Massu that when activated wold absorb nearby matter to take on the preprogrammed form and abilities. It was designed to be placed in a small capsule that would be placed beyond enemy lines were it would create a forward base and act as the local eyes and ears until it was ordered to attack. It would also begin creating weapons and armor for soon to come troops (remember Kagato was always about creating new weapons of war). Kagato was working on this with Washu and she was able to add a lot more than he wanted so instead of only being programed with knowledge of weapons technology but also what Washu would consider a well rounded technological and scientific education.

So when Kagato betrayed Washu, she obviously fought back and a unstable wormhole generator malfunction and opened a dimensional tear opens and the, for want of a better word, prototype Ryoko2.0, Into an inter dimensional tide. Lost from this universe forever because the opening and closing of the tear caused feedback that fried the memory of the computers in the lab.

When the capsule appears in real space again it is in an entirely different universe that Jurai had never even existed. The capsule was heavily damaged and the creature within nearly dead. Before it could begin to heal it's self it was picked up out of the capsule by a curious three year old boy with a black pony tail, and in the way of all curious young boys he promptly ate it.

That is how Ranma becomes like Ryoko. In this story Ranma will become preternaturally gifted in advanced technologies and sciences more like hes remembering them then actually learning. One of the big points for me is that the first energy that Ranma learns to harness besides Ki is magic he will base it on video and role playing games. Later on before the training trip Ranma will create for him and his mother an armor that resembles Zeros armor from the Megaman X and the Megaman Zero series of games (they don't actually exist in this world).

The armor will enhance ones energy usage, for example say if the Ranma series was an RPG and Mouko Takabisha takes 30 MP without the armor on, but with the armor on it would only take 6 MP. This would apply to any one wearing an armor made by Ranma. There going to be based on various Reploid/Navis and Maverick/Viruses from the Megaman series.

Naturally Ranma will have somewhat large energy reserves, which is were Ranmas best friend comes in. It will make sense when I tell you why, Hinako Ninomya because of Ranmas constantly refilling reserves Ranma will make a spell that allows Hinako to continuously drain energy so she can age properly no matter how far apart they get there is more to it than that, and there will be a more permanent solution latter on down the road and that will be up to you.

They should become friends about two years into the training trip but before the Necko-ken and Ukyo. You need to remember that because of his increased intelligence and use of high-tech gadgets Ranma will have a somewhat different childhood and most importantly will be able to keep in touch with his mother the entire trip. Hinako will teach Ranma that there should be a reason to be the best at what you do. And he finds it in teaching Hinako to create magical energy for personal use and some much more mundane technology he knows. One things he figures out quickly is that you learn more by teaching than you do by being taught interpret that however you wish.

Now here comes the part that many of you will probably not like. But the needed thing here is that after talking about it with his mother he will trick his father into taking them to Jusenkyo so that he can truly learn how to teach females how to generate magic and Ki by asking the springs to lead him to the Nyanichuan were afterwards they will go to the Joketsuzoku were Nodoka and Hinako are waiting. As a male Ranma will look very androgynous with red tinted black hair and as a female will be as usual well endowed with dark red hair. This will happen six years into the trip when Ranma is twelve.

While in the village looking around for her mother a group of kids will come p to her asking to be taught something cool so she teaches them simple magical theory that she has worked out at this point and a simple spell that makes a ball of light. The amazons impressed send the children and an elder or two with them to japan were Ranma begins teaching others in a school she starts. She will have a young pre-Hogwarts Harry potter and a few other muggle borns being trained there for the most of the school year while also receiving a more normal if highly advanced education as well as Buffy and Faith and a couple other potential slayer before awakening and maybe a senshi or two depends on you really.

This is the for me most important thing for me at least is that none of the people that work with or are taught by Ranma trust the Ancients and Ranmas people have the ability to defeat even an Ascended it will not be in any way shape or form easy, but they do have the potential to do so. The abilities of the Ancients are largely psionic in nature, they do not use magic , they do not use Ki or chi, they do not use spiritual power their technology can emulate these things not replace them. Nor are they the end all be all of technology. They despise the fact that the ancients left so much of their technology be turned to despicably cruel uses. And have not lifted a finger to help solve the problems they caused and the way they stop other races from helping as well. Instead the ran away like honorless cowards.

The story really should begin to pick of the meat of the crossover with actual people is when a 16½ year old Ranma is going to meet his/her fiance according to Genma, a 16-17 year old Buffy is moving to Sunnydale, 11 year old Harry Potter is of to Hogwarts, somewhere in the first three seasons of Stargate, and the witches 5 have begun their search for the Talismans.

The rest of the plot from here on out is up to you.

If you decide to use my idea or even only parts of just let me know through a review or something.


End file.
